


30 Day McBusted Drabble Challenge

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: 30 day challenge, Drabble, Fluff, JayBourne - Freeform, M/M, flones, flourne, floynter, pourne, pudd, willynter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: McBusted Drabbles!The pairings will be random unless you suggest some :)





	1. Beginnings - Matt Willis/Dougie Poynter

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day Drabble Challenge --> https://www.quotev.com/story/2632490/One-Shots/20 I decided to do a McBusted drabble every day for 30 days! (You have permission to yell at me if I don't keep up.)

It feels like it's always been a part of me, we started so long ago. It happened when McFly supported Busted, Matt came up to me after a show and whispered, "Are you as innocent as you like people to think?" before pushing me up against a wall in a secluded corridor.

Back then I was innocent. I didn't know what my flirting would cause but as I felt your hand work its way into my jeans I knew I all facade of innocence that I had was gone. Looking at you today, I wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Accusations - Tom Fletcher/Danny Jones

I yanked the door to Danny’s room open as soon as he slammed it.

"You don't get to accuse me of something like that then walk away from me!" I shouted.

"Tell me I'm wrong. Please Tom, tell me there's nothing between you and James!" Danny shouted back, I didn't say anything. "See, you can't tell me I'm wrong." Danny turned away from me.

"I never did anything, Danny. I never touched him." I told him honestly when I found my voice.

"But you wanted to. I'm just not enough for you." Danny pushed passed me out of the room


	3. Restless - Tom Fletcher/James Bourne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is nervous before going on stage as a special guest in Manchester, Tom observes.
> 
> Set in 2013.

I watch as you pace around the room, brushing your hair out of your face, your entire body is buzzing with nerves. I want you to relax, you've done this hundreds of times. When you bite your lip nervously I remember what we used to be years ago, everything I've tried to forget. I lost my resolve.

"James." I calmly stroke your cheek. "You're going to do fine. They've always loved you." Your hand closes against mine, I can feel the twitches from your fingers. Your blue eyes shine into mine.

"I've always loved you." You whisper before kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, really like this ship. But I also love Flones. And JayBourne/Jatt Billis/Wourne (We fans need to decide on a name for those two.)


	4. Snowflake - Tom Fletcher/Danny Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flones again but happy and with snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad me. I didn't post yesterday /.\  
> I did however spend some time writing a different fic. I'll try and get that up soon :)

"Danny!" Tom shouted jumping on Danny's bed to wake him. "Wake up! It's snowing!" Tom bounced on the bed with a wide smile on his face, Danny grinned at the man before him and got out of bed.

Now, Danny is outside freezing while he watches Tom prance around the snowflakes. Giggling and falling down like a child as he makes a snow angel.

"Danny! Come build a snowman with me!" Tom threw a snowball at him.

As Danny helped Tom with the snowman, he brushed a snowflake out of the blonde's hair and knew that he'd fallen in love.


	5. Haze  - Dougie Poynter/Harry Judd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pudd finally <3

I wasn't in my room when I woke up, I blinked to clear the sleep from my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear the haze in my mind.

I couldn't sit up, someone's arm was wrapped around me. 

Harry's arm.

Last night came back to me, memories of lips, tongue and sex. I tried to scoot away and get back to my room before Harry woke up but I was too late.

Harry was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Do you regret it?" His voice masking his pain. I looked at Harry and knew my answer.

"No."


	6. Flame - James Bourne/Matt Willis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda dark, deals with alcohol.

In his eyes I see fire. I watch as the embers of his eyes spark and build into a flame as you drink. Your hands burn where they touch my skin.

I bite my lip to keep from making a noise as you sink into me.

"I love you, Mattie." You whisper before you fall asleep and I really think that you believe you do. It doesn't change the fact that you only touch when I see that flame.

You're the reason I drink. 

I need to live with the fact that I spend my life waiting for the flame.


	7. Formal - Dougie Poynter/Harry Judd

Dougie checked the time again and pulled at his collar uncomfortably. His foot bounced nervously as his hand ran down his tie. 

"Stop fidgeting. You look fine." Harry told him, moving Dougie's hand back to his side. In Harry's mind, Dougie looked better than fine, he looked hot. Harry made a mental note to get Dougie to wear formal wear as much as possible in the future.

"I feel like a penguin." Dougie imitated a penguin walk.

"Well, you look ravishing." Harry told him in a murmur.

"Oh, really?" Dougie smiled knowing what the look Harry was giving him meant.


	8. Companion - Tom Fletcher/Danny Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's point of view

Whenever we're up on stage I look to my right and I see you. You're always there, you are constant, Tom. I know no matter what happens you'll always be my bandmate, the guy I make music with, my friend, my companion through life.

Sometimes we are more than that. Sometimes you are horny enough or drunk enough or just don't care enough to climb into my bed or bunk on the bus and give me a night to remember. 

I guess I'm thick for believing after all these years one day you'll realise that I'm the one you love.


	9. Move - James Bourne/Matt Willis

Matt watched as James moved on the dance floor, unsure hips swaying to the music and fumbling feet moving in time to the beat. He was a really great dancer, if only he could see that for himself. A woman draped herself around James, laughing seductively in his ear. 

Matt was on the dance floor in seconds, grabbing James' hips and giving the woman a look to get her to go away.

"Why'd you do that?" James demanded an answer.

"I don't want to see you dance with anybody but me." Matt told him, giving him a hard bruising kiss.


	10. Silver - James Bourne/Dougie Poynter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around Christmas 2014

"Do you like it?" James asked nervously. Dougie hadn't said anything since opening the present James handed him. "You can take it back if you want to. I won't be offended."

"I love it, it's beautiful. It's just-" 

"Ellie." James finished for Dougie.

"Yeah." Dougie ran his fingers through his long hair.

"It's no big deal. I bought this because I thought you'd like it, not because we're fucking." James half lied, looking at the silver bracelet.

"And I do love it." Dougie said putting on the bracelet. "I love you too, just-"

"Just not the way you love her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Poynter/Bourne (And not just because the ship name is Pourne) I feel bad that the first thing I wrote for them is sad.   
> Maybe there are some happy requests for them?


	11. Prepared - Matt Willis/Harry Judd

Matt's tongue was invading Harry's mouth, savouring the taste of him as he pinned Harry against the shower wall. He loved gigs but this was the best part. Matt would find of his bandmates and have a good time, this time it happened to be Harry.

"Matt." Harry panted for breath. "Unless you brought something to ease the way, we better stop."

Matt quirked an eyebrow, stepped outside the cubicle and returned with a small bottle.

"I'm always prepared, Harry." Matt kissed him again and flipped Harry around. "Are you prepared for me?"

"No one is prepared for you, Matt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of myself for keeping up with this. I was thinking about making a Christmas theme fic prompt thing. If I did would anyone be interested in joining in on it?


	12. Knowledge - Danny Jones/Harry Judd

There's nothing better than knowing how to make a person come undone. Take Harry, for example, I know that he likes it when we argue. I know that if I can get him mad at right before a gig, I will have more fun after the show.

I know how to move my body to make Harry struggle to keep rhythm. I know that he likes it when I invade Tom's space or find a reason to be near Dougie on stage.

I know that Harry likes it. I know that he's the jealous type, eager to mark what's his.


	13. Denial - James Bourne/Danny Jones

"I don't know you're talking about." Danny said, shrugging at James from his bed.

Last night, they had been drinking in their room after a show. Drinking lead to kissing and a drunken messy handjob. The two enjoyed the afterglow until James noticed a glint of something mumbled an apology, stumbling back to his room full of guilt.

Danny had stared at the door, his muddy brain trying to figure out why James left suddenly.

Then he remembered.

"I'm getting married. Nothing happened." Danny told him when James came in to apologise. Danny just had to forget about last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone heard Night Driver yet? I'm in love with it. It makes me want to write a song fic for each one. I love the album, it envokes so many emotions in me.


	14. Wind - Dougie Poynter/Harry Judd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after I'm A Celeb. It's written as Pudd but no names are mentioned so you can read it how you want. I also decided to make this poetry so let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also: I'm sorry that I haven't posted in two days (Three?) It's been crazy busy with family and Thanksgiving. That is no excuse and I will get back on track. Happy reading!

_Your words envelop me,_   
_Wrapping around my being_   
_Claiming what's yours._

I can feel the wind hitting my face,  
I'm running to you. You've been gone so long.   
I wrap my arms around you, whispering,  
"I've missed you, my love."

_The wind is making my hair swirl,_   
_My headband slips down, covering my eyes._   
_I let myself be held by the person I missed most, that I love most._

I love having you in my arms,  
I've wanted to hold you so many times these past weeks.  
Now you are here, looking at me with wide eyes.  
"I love you."


	15. Order - Tom Fletcher/Matt Willis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt doesn't like what Tom's friend said about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologise to JtGD before hand. They wrote a beautiful fic for these two and my dirty mind came up with this. If you want a much sweeter, better fic for these two check out theirs --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8676235

"Hey!" Matt shouted when he found Tom alone in the men's toilets. "I didn't like what your friend said about me earlier."

"Sorry? Maybe you should talk to him about it?" Tom's voice quivered slightly as Matt cornered him one of the stalls, but it wasn't from fear. Tom had a fantasy like this once and he hoped Matt wouldn't notice the effect he was having on him. Matt quirked an eyebrow and Tom knew it was too late.

Matt kissed Tom once to see if he was right, gave Tom a knowing smile and pushed him to his knees.


	16. Thanks - Tom Fletcher/Dougie Poynter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the guys go ghost hunting.

"Tom?" Dougie had expected Tom to be sleeping but to his surprise Tom was awake.

"Yeah?" Tom sat up a little to get a better look at Dougie. He looked awful, his face was pale and he was visibly shaking. "What's wrong?" Tom patted his bed for Dougie to sit.

"I had a nightmare. About ghosts." Dougie admitted looking down. "Wo-would you mind if I slept here tonight?"

"Of course not, climb in!" Tom was freaked out too but he was also happy to have an excuse to cuddle Dougie.

"Thanks." Dougie said, wrapped in Tom's arms.

"No, Thank you."


	17. Look - Danny Jones/Harry Judd (With a side of Matt Willis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Festive Fic Prompts are up now! You can find them here: [http://painfully-waiting-for-you.tumblr.com/post/153871822725/25-festive-prompts-for-december-1-snow-2-gift]()

Matt knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't a fool, he'd been friends with these guys for years, he knew what they occasionally got up to, he just never thought he'd get a front row seat. Well, more like a hiding-by-the-doorway seat.

He saw the rhythmic move of Harry's head between Danny's thighs and felt his blood run hot. Matt's fingers twitched against the button of his jeans as he watched Danny come undone underneath Harry. Matt let out a whimper. 

Harry's head turned around and Matt was frozen by those blue eyes.


	18. Summer - Danny Jones/Matt Willis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McBusted's Hyde Park show. Very fluffy.

"Hyde Park!" Danny was buzzing backstage. "Can you believe it, Willis? We're playing Hyde Park. I've always dreamed of this moment."

"It certainly is a special day." Matt took a moment to appreciate the way the summer sun glimmered Danny's hair.

"Springsteen played here. I'm going to be on a stage that The Boss was once on!" Danny's hyperactive behaviour made Matt grin. He wrapped his arms around Danny, kissing him lovingly.

"You're adorable when you get excited."

"As adorable as James the Puppy Dog Frog?" Danny laughed.

"This summer heat is getting to you, Jones." Matt kissed him again.


	19. Transformation - Danny Jones/Dougie Poynter

"I can't believe how much you've changed." Danny ran his hands over Dougie's chest, arms and stomach. Tracing every bump, every line, every muscle he could see.

"I'm not 16 anymore, Dan." Dougie laughed, arching into Danny's touch.

"You haven't been 16 in a long time. I'm just appreciating what's in front of me." There was something off in Danny's voice, something that made Dougie grab Danny's wrist.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothin', just thinking about the first tour all those years ago. How different we all were."

"People change, the important thing is the way I feel about you hasn't."


	20. Tremble - Harry Judd/James Bourne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tells Harry that Busted is getting back together, ending McBusted.

James trembled in my arms and ran my hand down his back, rubbing smooth circles on his lower back. He just found out Charlie wants to do Busted again.

"Everything will work out in the end, James." I whispered making soft shushing noises in his ear.

"I'm so torn." A sob. "And so sorry. I don't know what to do." More tears soaked my shirt.

"If you're sorry you already know what you're going to do." James finally looked at me. "You want _your_ band back."

"I can't thank you guys enough."

"We didn't do this for a thank you."


	21. Sunset - Dougie Poynter/James Bourne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in early 2016 when Dougie and James went to Joshua Tree in California.

"There's nothing like a Southwestern sunset." James sat next to Dougie on the patio, kissing him and letting his fingers tangle in the long hair.

"I didn't realise how much I missed it." Dougie looked at the sky, mesmerised by the blend of colours before him. "It's beautiful. Like you." Dougie looked away, he knew that this trip was James' way of apologising.

"The colours never seem to get as vibrant back home."

"You still think of Britain as home?" Dougie muttered, James gently turned Dougie's head to face him and kissed him. 

"For me, home is wherever you are."


	22. Mad - Dougie Poynter/Matt Willis

"Fuck you." Dougie snarled. "Just fuck you." Dougie shoved Matt away into the wall.

"What's your problem?" Matt pushed himself from the wall, grabbing Dougie's shoulder.

"Fuck. Off." Dougie's fist connected with Matt's jaw before either realised what had happened. Matt stared up at Dougie with wide eyes, tasting the blood as it filled his mouth. "Shit. I'm-"

"Don't you dare fucking apologise." Matt launched himself at him, covering his mouth with his own. "Do you taste that? Do you taste what you've done to me?" Dougie made a noncommittal noise. "I only wanted to fucking help you." Matt snarled.


	23. Thousand - Danny Jones/Harry Judd

"Can you hear them out there, screaming for us?" Danny whispers against Harry's skin backstage. "Thousands of people shouting for us. How many do you think have fantasised about us, about what we are doing right now? Read about it, wrote about it?" Danny's tongue traced down Harry's neck, his hand working hard and fast in Harry's jeans.

"Danny. Harry panted, strained for breath. Everything was pushing him closer to the edge, the screaming fans, the damp floor, the calluses on Danny's hand as he pumps him hard and fast. Harry bit Danny's neck as he came, leaving a mark.


	24. Outside - Tom Fletcher/Matt Willis

"You know what I hate about being outside with you?" Matt threw his arm casually around Tom's shoulder, keeping his tone friendly and his eyes dark.

"What?" Tom asked innocently.

"That I can't kiss you." Matt lowered his tone to keep people from overhearing. "Can't touch you the way I want to. I have to keep it friendly." Tom shivered at the way Matt said "friendly". "You're not like the other guys. I can't flirt with you, kiss your neck on stage. It just frustrates me even more." 

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Tom dared.

"I will."


	25. Winter - Tom Fletcher/Harry Judd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fludd! This chapter means I have written every two person combination of McBusted. I'm celebrating this feat! I might open a bottle of sparkling cider and throw confetti in the air. (I'm really happy)

"It's too fucking cold." Harry grumbled, wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck.

"It's not that bad. It feels a little like Christmas." Tom grinned, stretching his arms wide.

"And you're too fucking cheery." Harry kicked the ground.

"Would it hurt you to fucking grin once in awhile, Judd." The joy from Tom's face had left. "I swear I can't be happy around you. Is there anything that makes you happy?"

"Well, maybe one or two things." Harry smirked as his eyes ran over Tom's body.

"Oh, in that case, I know how to cheer you up." Tom smirked back.


	26. Diamonds - Matt Willis/Harry Judd

_"Diamonds are forever, like our love."_

That's what you told me when you gave me this.

_"I want you to think of me every time you're on stage."_

I always think of you, I love you, Harry.

_"Your band is coming back, it's been fun but we always knew this would end."_

I could tell you were fighting back tears, is it bad that I wanted you to cry? I wanted to see proof that you were upset.

_"I'm sorry. I will always love you, Matt."_

Now, I'm left here with a broken heart and a diamond studded guitar clip.


	27. Letters - Matt Willis/James Bourne

I wrote you letters when I was gone. Some of them I never sent, most of them I did though. They were just little things, postcards whenever I went somewhere new and wanted you there. I would stay up at writing you beautiful letters. I wish I would've come back sooner, I wish I would've realised how much I needed you instead of just sending you letters.

Looking at whatI found in your study now makes me glad I took the time to write all those letters because you took the time to keep them. Every single one of them.


	28. Promise - Dougie Poynter/James Bourne

James was loud, messy, talked a lot but he was also perfect to Dougie, everything he did would enchant Dougie. Like now, when James had shown up at Dougie's doorstep a little after midnight with red eyes and slurred words.

"No matter what happens, we have each other. Right?" James whispered in Dougie's ear.

"Yes." Dougie smiled gently bringing James inside. 

"Promise me you'll love me forever." James gripped Dougie's hand when Dougie had him sit on the couch.

"I'll love you forever." Dougie kissed James.

"Promise?" James pleaded.

"I promise." Dougie kissed James before settling himself in James' lap.


	29. Simple - Harry Judd/Dougie Poynter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dougie's POV

With us everything was simple, it all just seemed to click without much effort. You always wake up early and I never have to worry about being late. You're protective and I've always needed someone to watch over me.

It's more than that, though. We make each other laugh, we brighten up our days. We're Harry and Dougie, we love each other. That's why it's simple. 

Tom always says that when you love someone, you make it work. I guess that's what we are doing, we're making it work.

I'm glad it's simple. I'm glad that I make you happy.


	30. Future - James Bourne/Tom Fletcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've reached the end of this 30-day saga. I'm sad to see these go but I hope you enjoyed them. At least I'll have more time to work on the Festive Fics. 
> 
> Thank you for all who've read these whether you started with me on 15 Nov or if you've stumbled across these years from now, just thank you. <3
> 
> For all the Galaxy Defenders and Night Drivers, I love you.

"Why?" Tom asked when James told him Busted was getting back together.

"Because it's finally time. Charlie wants to do it, Matt and I have been wanting to do it. It makes sense." James was so happy, it hurt Tom to see him happy when he had felt his heart ripped out.

"What about McBusted?" Tom was grasping at straws.

"McFly can go back to being a four-piece. The fans will love it." James brushed hair behind Tom's ear.

"What about us?"

"I don't know what the future brings, but as long as it brings me you, I don't mind."


End file.
